Daybreak
by DarkRaeLogan
Summary: Raven's fallen for Gar Logan. Gar already has a girlfriend, but he can't stop thinking about Raven. Major RaeBB and RobStar JinxKF, AquaBee, CyKole. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This is my first fic, so please don't be too hard on me. I will try to make this as interesting as I can for everyone, and will update as soon as possible. I apologize if there are too many things ooc, please enjoy anyway!)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sum:** The Titans, as we may call them, are normal kids at JCH. Richard Grayson is secretly in love with Kori Anders, who shares these feelings, but Kori's sister Amanda Anders wants to steal Rich for herself. Kori's best friend, Raven Roth, a wise goth girl, has offered to help, but it's really hard to concentrate on getting Rich's eyes on Kori when all Raven can think about is Garfield Logan, the suprisingly hot and occasionally serious class clown. Gar should barely have time to notice Raven when his girlfriend is Tara Markov – so why can't he get her out of his head? Meanwhile, Gar and Rich's fast friend Wally West has fallen for tough, defensive Jennifer Hexington, but can he make her change her ways so she'll _notice_ him? And in the midst of it all, how can Fuschia Bright explain the mysterious disappearance of Vic Stone, who doesn't seem to come into this plot but probably will eventually? RobStar, RaeBB, some TerBB, JinxKF, CyKole, maybe AquaBee later; sort of comedy, sort of suspense, sort of angst, a little cursing, and total romance. NO FLAMES! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beast Boy: **looking up Just get on with it!

**Me:** Yeah, okay, okay! Just one more thing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot. Yet I adore the Titans, and wish they belonged to me. Plus, um, I'm not going to write this a billion times, thank you. Okay. Here we go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two huge violet eyes burst open. Raven rubbed the grit out of them, still in her black nightshirt. Crap, what time was it? 7:21. Okay. School started at eight. She still had time to get dressed.

Raven pulled on some simple black jeans, a plain black tee, and a navy blue, side-hugging hoodie. She quickly ran a comb through her black-brown hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ashen skin and pale, thin lips remained stoical, and although there was annoyance at her stupid alarm clock for not going off, the expression in her bright doe eyes was hidden by the shadow of her hood.

She rooted through her bookbag. Poetry project, due today – check. Adequate supply of paper, a few slim pencils – check. Astronomy binder – check. Okay. Great. _Breathe, Raven. Breathe._ She was ready for the day.

Thank God. Trigon Roth's snores came from the bedroom across the hallway. Raven prepared herself, then ran. She rarely liked to confront her rude, cruel stepdad. If Raven had made a list of favorite people, Wally West would come before Trigon. Raven hardly even _knew_ Wally West.

---

Kori's pretty feminine shoulders tensed. Her large, pale green eyes stared around anxiously. She was new at Jump City High, having come just that year, a foreign girl. She spoke Engish very carefully, with overly perfect grammar.

Her crimson hair was picked up and tossed about by the wind, and her rounded bangs blew around wildly. She suddenly tripped over an unseen object, and fell flat onto the hard, cold cement.

"Whoa...sorry," said Richard Grayson uncomfortably. Kori's face flushed bright pink. Richard held his hand out to help her up. He wore baggy khakis, a red-and-orange skater T-shirt, black sneakers, and thick black sunglasses which were so intensely shaded that Kori wondered, as she had many times before from afar, how he could see through them. You obviously couldn't see past them from the outside.

Kori and her friends, Raven and Jen, had always been distantly connected with Richard's "gang", which included muscular jock Vic Stone, three-year-running class clown Gar Logan, and track star Wally West, Jen's former boyfriend.

Kori felt a hot flush run up her cheeks, a sort of electric shock, as Richard took her hand. She didn't have much experience with boys. But Richard looked just as embarrassed as she did. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Erm…"

"Richard!" crowed a familiar voice from behind them. Kori whipped around. Her rude, mean older sister, Amanda, stood there. "I see you've met my _little_ sister, Kori Anders?" she asked, enunciating the word _little_, gripping Kori's shoulder, and flashing her sister a glance that said, 100: _Stay away from Richard. He's _mine.

Boys always fell for Amanda. And not just boys; every time Kori tried to even say _hi_ to someone, Amanda would come out of nowhere and grab their attention. However, Raven Roth and Jen Hexington always ignored her. That was what Kori liked about them. Although Raven was more dry than "sweet", and Jen was a kind of tough chick, they always stayed true to Kori.

But – "I have, Amanda. Ages ago. Now would you mind if I talked to her? Without you butting in?"

Amanda looked appalled, but stormed away nevertheless.

Richard turned to Kori with a friendly smile. "So, Kori, what's up in your life?"

"Up?"

He laughed. "Expression. What's…you know, going on?" He shrugged, looking faintly flustered.

Kori smiled warmly back at him. "I suppose you call it 'the usual?'"

---

You might have called Gar Logan a sidekick to Richard Grayson. As usual, today they dressed the same, hung out in the same places, talked to the same JCH girls. But although Rich was a more leaderly guy, they had no sidekick-type-thing. They were best friends. End of story.

"Hey, Gar! Guess what! I just had a whole convo with Kori Anders!" Richard came running toward him, an expression of little-boy glee on his face.

"Awesome." Gar rolled his eyes. Ever since the second day of term, Rich couldn't stop blabbing on about the attractive redhead.

"Isn't she amazing?" Rich gushed.

Gar didn't look up from his yearbook. They had come early this year. He hoped his photo looked all right. "Sure, Rich."

"I mean, she discusses these topics like the inflammation of fungi, the processes of a common poisonous spore's life – "

Gar cut in, still looking down, "So you're going out with mold girl?"

Richard looked concerned. "Don't call her that! Garfield, if you met a – " He cut himself off, stopping dead in his tracks. "Did you just say…_going out with_?" His face had turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

_Here we go,_ thought Gar, a bit timidly. He had gone too far. He unzipped his bookbag and stuffed the yearbook inside, preparing himself for another one of Richard's outbursts.

"Gar, you know I've been going out with Donna Troy since October! You can't say that I like – "

"I also know," interrupted Gar smoothly, "that you broke up with her last week. Don't try to fool me, Rich. I've seen the way you stare at Kori." As class clown, it was kind of Gar's job to critique people on their assumed – or sometimes obvious – romances. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, so I spend more time with her than with…most girls," Richard admitted. "That doesn't mean I like her, and even if I did – "

"_Even if_," muttered Gar.

" – who said anything about going out? She's kind of shy, if you ask me."

"Okay, fine," said Gar. "Just let me know when you guys have kissed at least eight times, okay?"

Richard growled.

---

Wally West was behind her again. Jen could smell the burnt marshmallow from where she was. Surprisingly, her former boyfriend was an outdoor-y type of person, not something you'd expect from a flirt like him.

Jen need not have sniffed the air. She would have learnt of Wally's presence soon enough. "Jennifer Hexington! What are you doing beside my locker?"

She turned sharply. Two huge blue eyes met her gaze. "Assembling what I need for the school day, FYI. What are you doing _away_ from the track?"

Wally gave her that heartmelting smile. Jen did her best to look away, and pretended she was simply giving the usual eyeroll, something she had picked up from her friend Raven years ago. "'F-Y-I', Jen, _I'm_ getting ready for school. Now kindly do me the favor of opening my locker."

"With pleasure, pedboy."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Pedboy_?"

"_Ped-_ means foot. Haven't you been paying any attention in Latin Studies?"

"Never, sweet one."

Jen sighed. "Wally, cut with the sweet one. It's over between us, okay? God, how many times to I have to explain this to you?"

He gave her a mock-sad glare, then turned away. Jen sighed. If it really was over, and she was the one to decide that, then why were those blue eyes etched in her mind where there _should_ have been room for algebra?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: I added more onto this chapter, hope you don't mind, but I thought it needed more. Kay, I'll be back with part two as soon as possible! MWAH-HA-HA!)_


	2. Different Than I Expected

_A/N: I'm BACK! Cheer for me! J/K. I have, like, two reviewers at this point._

_People, PLEASE review! You don't know how much it means to me!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do _not_ own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would have kissed by _Aftershock, Pt. 2,_ Raven and Beast Boy would have done more than hug, if you know what I mean, by _The Prophecy_, and Jinx would have more eps to herself. Also, Terra would have rejoined the Titans – sorry, Terra-haters, but you can be comforted by the fact that she'd roast with envy at Beast Boy's love for Raven, because while I am fine with Terra, many others aren't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuschia Bright ignored the cheerful looks of the students around her. Worry knawed at her usually optimistic mind. She knew Victor Stone was missing. And she knew where he was. But she had been ordered to keep it a secret. How long would it be, she wondered, before she let something slip?

---

And there was Gar Logan – _Gar Logan!_ Raven supressed a cry of shock. So Gar was in her literature class. But she had never expected him to be at the April poetry recitation! She wondered what kind of crappy move he was going to pull.

"…and next up is Raven Roth!"

Raven started at the sound of Ms. Pulwood's voice. She didn't remembered Michael Greye finishing "Finifiere's Egg." There wasn't much applause, anyhow.

Raven took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The whole poetry club, and a couple additionals, stared up at her with bright, eager eyes. She thought she heard someone whisper, "Come on, Raven…" But the only person close enough to the front of the room for her to have heard was Gar, and why would he cheer for her? She assumed that it had been her imagination and racked her brain for the right words.

And then she began _The Raven_, by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Once upon a midnight dreary while I pondered, weak and weary

Oe'r many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore;

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door;_

'_Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door,_

_Merely this and nothing more.'_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December_

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor—" 

Raven stopped abruptly when she heard another voice from the audience. It was Gar, speaking her poem with her. Ms. Pulwood looked appalled, but Raven couldn't help but surpress a grin of amusement…and slight anticipation. What stupid move would the teen boy make next?

But he continued for her.

When it got to the eighth verse, Raven joined back in:

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling By the grave and stern decorum of the countanence it wore…" 

Raven and Gar stood on stage, reciting the famed poem clearly. Gar spoke the words carefully, sleekly, yet with strength and confidence in his voice. As they went on and on, Raven couldn't help but notice Gar's features for the first time. His out-of-bed, sandy blond hair, the numerous freckles dusting his nose – Raven admired these as fine, almost handsome physical attributes, but it was the green of his eyes that entranced her most of all. She was lost in them. They were like a wild seastorm, churning and frollicking, and yet like a deep forest glade, quiet and peaceful. Raven was enraptured. She hardly noticed when she and Gar spoke the last words of the poem; all she could think about was that he had gently taken her hand before it ended.

"…Shall be lifted – Nevermore!"

The audience cheered. Ms. Pulwood, however, angrily put her foot in. "Garfield Mark Logan, I am taken aback by such rude, disruptive behavior! Raven was in the middle of a poem! You are not even – "

"Excuse me, Ms. Pulwood," Raven cut in, "but it was _fine_ with me. I honestly don't _care_."

Ms. Pulwood _was_ taken aback. "I – I – "

"Thanks for everything," said Raven, walking out the door.

---

Gar followed the dark girl to the paved road. It was after school. He felt stupid. The point was that he already had a girlfriend: Tara Markov. He should not be going crazy about Raven.

But he couldn't help himself. Gar was attracted to everything about this girl – her dark hair, pale skin, thin lips, slender figure – and her amazing violet eyes. Today she wore black jeans, a black turtleneck, and a plain navy hoodie. She never worried about how she looked, only that she looked decent, and although he was part of Richard's gang, "the cool crowd", he admired that aspect of her.

Tara saw Gar when the bell rang and caught up to him. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Something wrong, Gar?" She looked concerned.

Gar felt terrible. "No…" he began, guilt welling up in his stomach.

"I saw you at poetry club today."

The feeling in Gar's stomach got worse. "Uh…"

"So, do you want to invite that girl Raven to dinner with us tonight? I'm bringing a few friends, so I thought it'd only be fair if you did, too."

Gar stopped dead, shocked. "You're – you're kidding, right?"

"No joke." She smiled casually, raising her eyebrows. "Something wrong with me hanging out with people besides you?"

"Um, no."

"Great!" she laughed. "See you tonight, then. And tell Raven she's coming…" Tara skipped away cheerfully. Gar looked miserably after her, and winced when she didn't catch his gaze.

Then he turned around, and ran to catch up with Raven.

---

Richard felt like a pure idiot. He had asked girls out before. What was wrong with it this time? Gar had invited him to some dance party thing that the father of his girlfriend, Tara, was hosting. You had to show up with a date. Of course, Gar didn't need to, because Tara would already be there.

His hand trembled nervously as he dialed the Anders' number. The telephone rang twice. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Rich's forehead. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked a snooty voice which Rich recognized immediately. "Oh, um…hey, Amanda. It's Richard Grayson from school. I was wondering…could I talk to Kori for a sec?" _Okay, Rich, _he thought nervously. _Come on. You can do this. Here we go._

But he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Rich could practically hear Amanda settling down for a three-hour talk. She loosened up a lot, and her voice immediately became flirtatious. "Oh, _hey_, Richard! You know, I was wondering where you were, because I head some rumor about a dance, and I was wondering if – "

"Amanda. Concentrate. Kori."

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, in a minute. So anyway, I'd love to be your date there. I knew that you and Donna had broken up, so I knew you wouldn't be taking her and –"

Rich was starting to get annoyed. "Amanda…"

"Okay, okay! Just…hold on, all right? Anyway, I heard this rumor – "

"You seem to get a lot of information from _rumors_," said Rich through gritted teeth. "Now, Amanda, _I want to talk to Kori._"

At that moment, another phone was taken off the reciever and the voice Rich wanted to hear most right now said, "Sister, who are you speaking with?"

"Kori!" exclaimed Rich happily. "It's Richard Grayson. Look, uh…" He suddenly was nervous again.

"Yes?" asked Kori innocently.

"I…I…Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwannagotothedancewithme?"

"What was that, Richard?" asked Amanda suspiciously.

"I was just asking Kori if she wanted to be my date at Tara Markov's dance party tonight," said Richard slowly.

"Oh, _Richard_!" said Kori delightedly. "I – I would _love_ to!"

Richard smiled. _Awesome!_ he thought. "Cool," he said. "So…I'll swing by to pick you up around 7:30, 'kay?"

"That sounds marvelous!"

Richard could still hear Amanda muttering angrily long after he had put down the phone.

_A/N: Like? Please review. Personally, I think it's awesome. I am so proud of myself. _


	3. Your Ride Is Waiting

A/N: Ah, yes – thank you, everyone who so very kindly reviewed. The stupid server was down, so it took me a while to update, but trust me, I did as soon as I could. To get to the point, for my fantastic reviewers there will be a little thank-you at the end of this fic. To all of you, read on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Although I have always desperately hoped it would be so, I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Warriors either, but they are not part of this story, and so I will save that for a different fanfic that I am writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the steps of her front porch. She was clad in a gothic black dress, and her hair was neatly combed back to her forehead. She bit her lip in anxiety. This was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Why was _Gar Logan _offering to give her a ride? Why had he invited her at all? He already had a girlfriend, and she happened to be hosting the party. How could he even lay eyes on her?

She heard a rumbling noise, which grew louder and louder as it neared her corner. She stood, brushed herself off, and took several deep breaths. But she was shocked to find that, rather than a car, Gar had done the honors of driving up to Raven's house in a motorcycle – a mo-ped. _Great._

"WHERE DO I SIT?" Raven screamed over the sound of the roaring engine as she hurried down the cold concrete to where the blond boy was standing.

"JUST CLIMB ON BACK BEHIND ME, AND HOLD ON TO MY SHOULDERS!" he yelled back.

"DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?"

"WHAT?"

"DID YOU BRING THIS MO-PED JUST TO – AH, FORGET IT!" yelled Raven. She hoisted herself onto the motorcycle behind Gar, and felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Oh, damnit. Why did this happen every time she was near him?

Gar smiled and laughed. "HERE WE GO…"

---

"Please, convince him to let me come with you?" Amanda fakely pouted. Kori shook her head firmly. "No, sister. He invited me to this occasion and it is I who shall be attending." She sat tensely at the window, tapping her finers lightly against the glass.

Kori's flowing purple dress brought out her green eyes. Her long, white gloves and modest white heels matched the "crown" headband which brushed back her bangs, revealing her full golden face.

Wheels braked on the road, and a car horn sounded. "I must leave," said Kori. "Richard has arrived. Farewell, sister; I shall be back late." She waved at the glowering Amanda, who continued to glare long after the car was gone.

"Fare_well_. Oh, I will, Kori. But you may not," muttered Amanda. She picked up the phone and dialed Kate Moth's number.

"Hello? Kitten, hon? This is Amanda. You're going to the Markov's dance, right?…"

---

Gar carefully wove through the mess of cars. Raven held tightly to his shoulders, her straight black hair whipping about in the wind and dust. Finally, they were on the long, empty road leading to the Markov Nightclub. It was here, out of the realm of necessary concentration, that the teen boy allowed himself to be lost in his own thoughts.

He wondered what Tara would look like tonight. She never wore anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't picture her in a dress. In fact, he could hardly picture her. His mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of the girl sitting behind him on his gleaming new motorcycle…

Raven. Dark eyes wide in shock when he drove up, pale cheeks red with embarrassment when he told her where to sit. Gar couldn't believe he had never noticed it before, but Raven Roth was…beautiful. Entrancing. Amazing. She spoke, moved, _breathed_ with a certain quality Gar had never found in Tara. When he was near her, he felt paralyzed and yet, in a way, peaceful. At rest. She was calm, stoical, and serene, completely unlike Tara, and yet just as attractive…

_Whoa._ How could Gar think like that? _You already have a girlfriend,_ he reminded himself. _Raven doesn't even like you. Be happy with what you have._

But you just can't help the way you feel.

---

Jen was lucky to live near the Markovs' place. This way, she didn't have to ask Wally for a ride. God, that would have been embarrassing. But she needed to show up with a date. What would she do now?

"Jen? Jen Hexington?"

Jen whipped around. The speaker was a small, skinny girl with dyed pink hair. Jen could have sworn she'd seen her before, but where – ah, at school. Fuschia Bright, wasn't she? The missing Vic Stone's girlfriend?

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want?" Jen's lavender eyes flashed.

The girl stared back at her worriedly. "Listen, can you sneak me into the party? I need to interview people there, get some information on…important stuff. I know I wasn't invited, but I really need to…you know…"

Jen was concerned. "Uh, sure, but wha – "

"Let's go," muttered Fuschia. "And don't worry about your date, I've already told Wally West to go with you. He'll meet you there." She gave Jen a look that said to drop the former topic.

Wally again. Just great.

---

Rich gulped when Kori got into his long, dark red car and climbed into the passenger seat beside him. The moonlight illuminated one side of her face, bathing it in a soft, mysterious glow. He mentally kicked himself. What was his problem?

"Hello, Richard," she said softly.

"Hey, Kori," he croaked. Kori smiled at him, and he felt his heart pounding. "Uh…so, have you ever been to a private dance, before this?"

"Not really," she said, avoiding his gaze, her eyes darting around the car. Then they rested upon the full moon. She gasped. "Oh, Richard, _look!_ It is…beautiful." Her eyes glowed happily. She was oviously excited, but when she finally exchanged a contented glance with Rich and sighed, was there something more hidden there, some sort of secret feeling that Rich somehow recognized?

"Yeah," he replied, "beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the moon…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know I didn't give ya much here. But come on, it's an update, and I'm furiously writing the next installment! WML and be patient! Thanx peeps!


	4. Suprises at the Dance

A/N: Okay, firstly, I LOVE U samuraigurl! My first reviewer rocks! You have no idea. Secondly, I won't be able to update until at least the 30th, and after that, probably not for the whole summer. So I'll try and rush this one out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **What's the point? – oh, fine. I don't own the Titans, or "The Raven" for that matter, from Chapter 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic looked up at the cruel, treacherous face projected above him, commanding the instructions. The African-American teen struggled to get out of his metaphorical "cage". But he couldn't. He was trapped. And there was nothing he could do…

---

"Here we are," announced Gar after pulling the vehicle to a halt and turning off the unspeakably loud engine. Raven looked at the building before her. It was low and flat, two-story, made of polished umber wood and tawny brick. Lights were flashing and speakers blasting when the two of them stepped inside. Awed, Raven suddenly had the urge to throw her arms around Gar and thank him for inviting her; she hated places like this, and that was exactly why she loved him – no, not him! it! – so much.

A huge dance pad, sort of like a stage, with about seven disco balls above it, was the first thing to meet her eyes. There was a bar over to the side, and Raven was pleased to discover, after questioning, that Gar didn't drink. So much to observe in the Markov Nightclub, wasn't there? But Raven was distracted most of all by the next movement made, not counting the butt-shaking on the pad.

"Garfield! What's up?" Tara dropped her soda and rushed into the arms of her boyfriend. Gar smiled a bit hesitantly and quickly kissed her cheek. Although she knew she had no right or reason to, Raven suddenly felt herself flaming with envy. She shook herself. Kissing was a perfectly normal thing to do. For the fifteen billionth time, _what was wrong with her today?_

"Oh, hey Raven," said Tara, looking over at the dark girl. "Glad you could make it. Come on, guys, we have some brilliant songs, and I can teach you both some awesome solo moves. Oh, and Gar? there's a back room with some more…_romantic_ songs playing. It even has a balcony, case you're interested." She gave him a funny sidelong glance.

"Yeah, uh…I'll be there, don't worry," stammered Gar. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Tara dashed to answer it.

---

Rich pulled his hand down from the plastic white button. He squeezed Kori's hand, and caught her gaze for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. Just five minutes ago, he had felt a kind of electric shock when she gripped his hand and stumbled into his chest when she stepped out of the car. Now he was falling into her entrancing green eyes. And at that moment, suddenly the rest of the world didn't matter. He had known this girl at school all year, and had begun to like her, but it suddenly hit him that it was more than that.

Despite all teen reality, he…_loved_ her.

"Kori…" he murmured, taking her hand. It was about to all come pouring out of his mouth when the door opened.

Tara stood there. She beamed when she saw the guests. "Oh, hey Richard, Kori…uh, hey Kate!"

_Kate?_ As in, _Kate Moth?_

Rich whipped around. The bratty blond stood behind him, snickering. "Hey, _Richard_," she practically purred, not taking any notice whatsoever of Kori.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "You know you have to come with a date to get into my party, '_Ms. Moth_' – " she started.

In a sudden motion, Kate snatched Rich's arm. "Uh, he brought _two _dates, so he'll be spending time with _both _of us," she said, looking flirtatiously at the dark-haired boy.

It was too late to do anything about that brat. Tara was already pulling them inside.

---

After several failed attempts by him and Tara to get Raven dancing, Gar headed over to greet his entering friends. "Rich! Gimme five, dude!" he laughed. Richard did so, looking slightly flustered. Gar rolled his eyes when he saw Kate 'Kitten' Moth clinging to his arm. He knew for a fact that Rich adored Kori, his supposed 'second date', so what the hell was the toothy, flirty blond doing here?

Suddenly, he had a plan. "Uh, Kate? Faren's here, in that back room, just so you know." Faren Wolf was Kate's on-and-off boyfriend.

"FANG!" squealed Kate, and ran faster than Wally West into the back room. Gar smirked as Rich flashed him a grateful glance.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking Kori's hand and leading her into the back room. Gar looked around for Raven and saw her sitting sadly on a red 60s chair in the corner.

He sprinted over, concerned. "What's wrong, Rae?"

"Nothing…it's just that…oh, damnit, I _hate _discos," she stuttered anxiously.

Gar suddenly came to realization. "Is it because you don't have a date…not really, anyway, since I was gonna go with Tara? 'Cause, Raven, I'm glad to have _you_ as my date." When she looked up, startled, he flashed her a small smile. "Come on, let's follow them," he whispered, gesturing to Rich and Kori.

Raven rolled her eyes.

There was no sign of the couple when they reached the so-called 'romance room' – well named, in fact, for there were couples kissing and dancing closely wherever one looked. "The balcony," Raven suggested in a low whisper. Gar nodded, suddenly feeling his heart pounding in his chest for no obvious reason.

They reached the balcony. Nobody was there. Gar closed the door. It was chilly, and the wind whipped Raven's black hair around her face as it had on the motorcycle, only now he could get a full view of her face. Pale, soft, angelic – and now he wasn't shaking the feeling away. Instead, he let it fully envelop him.

"There, Raven. Now we're alone."

She looked startled. "What?"

Gar gazed at her. "Raven, listen. Ever since the poetry place, I can't…I mean, uh…you're all I think about. And…"

"Yeah?" Both of their voices were growing softer as the scene grew more intense.

He moved closer to her, and in a quick motion, touched her ashen face. "And I think I'm in love with you," he whispered, pulling her to him and kissing her.

---

"So, uh, do you know how to dance?" Richard questioned awkwardly. Kori shook her head. Rich smiled. "Then you'd better take it from me," he murmured. "First, you step this way, then…"

As the romantic music hummed in the background, Kori felt her world disappear. Rich's vest tux was smudged, and he was still in his sunglasses. With a sudden unseen bolt of energy, he lifted them, and let Kori get a clear view of his face. She stared into huge, blue-grey eyes.

At that moment, they were utterly alone.

The world was gone. It was only them.

Lost in emotion.

And Kori loved the feeling, the way time froze as Richard leaned closer and closer to her, his blue eyes closing, the feeling of his lips on hers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, I know, but I'm sorry, I _had _to get this chapter done. Honestly enough, don't expect me to update soon, although there's always the chance that I'll get the next chapter in by tomorrow…reviews please! Thanks!


	5. And The Night Goes On

_(A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was on vacation. Anyway, here's the latest update. Hope you enjoy…)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story. However, I deserve ownership over the Titans and will get them someday! MWAH-HA-HA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the last time you saw Mr. Stone was – " Fuschia was interrupted in her interview with a tall black girl with curly teddy bear pigtails when a thin, deep-chested, and JCH-decidedly hot boy walked over. His name was Garth Atlans, and Fuschia had seen him before at parties similar to this one.

"Hey, Karen," he said, a little hesitantly, as though he were embarrassed but trying very hard to act casual. "You, uh…y'know…you wanna dance?" His black eyes stared into her flickering grey-green ones.

The girl, presumably Karen, nodded, and brushed herself off. Desperate for one more piece of information, Fuschia tried, flustered, "Uh…what did you say your name was?"

"Karen Beecher," said the girl promptly, and walked away with Garth, her long yellow dress swishing around her ankles, his blue tux so tight it was almost scaly. Fuschia rolled her eyes. Would the world ever give up on romance and concentrate on something _serious_ for a change?

And then again, if what she felt for Vic wasn't counted as romance, what _was _it?

---

Wally broke away from the small group of boys that he had been talking to – Jerry Wilson, Michael Greye, and Roy Harper – and went to go look for Jen. She had to be hear; he had heard her discussing plans for this event with Raven and Kori.

He saw a plush red chair in the corner of the room. Recalling that Raven had been sittins there a moment ago, he set of in search of her. Maybe she knew where Jen was.

On his way, he bumped headlong into a girl clad in glittering lavender silk. "Oh my god, I'm so sorr – " he began…and realized that it was Jen.

"Oh, uh…hey, Jen! I was just – "

He stopped himself, noticing the angry expression on her face, and almost choked as she pulled him to the corner by his collar. "Tell me, Wally," she spat, "is there _anything_ between us? Anything? I want an honest answer."

"Yes," he rasped hoarsely. "Yes, there is. I love you."

Jen stared, then released Wally abrubtly. He smashed down onto the floor. Several guests turned, startled.

"You – you do?"

He turned faintly pink. "Uh…yeah…"

She stared harder at him than ever. Then, without warning, she leaned forward, and Wally kissed her. At first their eyes were the size of dinner plates, but then they realized that, hey, this was what they most wanted right now. So, unaware that the rest of the party's eyes' were boggling, Jen Hexington and Wally West kept on kissing.

---

Raven broke away from Gar. Their faces still touched. He gently stroked her hair and kissed him again. This was bliss, total, utter bliss for the two of them.

Gar's heart was pounding. So Raven really did care about him? _Really?_ He could have screamed it to the world from this balcony. _She loves me! She can't resist me! She thinks I'm just the world's greatest guy – _

His thoughts were interrupted by a cold, sharp glare penetrating the back of his head. He turned slowly, still wrapped around the dark girl. The glare was big, blue, and furious – Tara Markov's glare.

"_Garfield Logan!_" she screeched. "So I begin searching my _own_ party for _my_ boyfriend, and I come out on this balcony, half waiting for him to come to _me_, and I find him _kissing_ another girl! Explain this to me _now_!"

Gar flushed red. He couldn't help the way he felt about Raven. And this couldn't remain a secret love affair any longer. He knew what he had to do.

"Tara," he said strongly, almost accusingly, "a guy's heart can change. I'm sorry that this had to happen, that you had to see this, but I like – love – Raven now. If you still want my friendship, I can always offer it. Otherwise, there is nothing more between us. I'm sorry. But…" He trailed off.

Tara's expression softened. She almost looked as if she were about to start crying, but her final words were just as cold as her first ones. "Whoever thought up that 'just friends' thing for exes was a pure idiot." Then she turned, blonde hair flying, and stormed away.

Raven looked into Gar's eyes. Oh, dammnit – he was getting that feeling again. "Gar, I'm sorry," she whispered. "She's your girlfriend. This is my fault."

"No; it's mine," he said gently, "and I'm glad that it happened. I don't care what the rest of the school thinks, Rae – I think you're beautiful." He suddenly had an idea. "Raven, on Tuesday evening, d'you want to meet me at Black Ark, that restaurant? You know, like on a date?"

"As long as there's no disco party or stupid country band," she said, making Gar smile. "And as long as they have black cherry soda."

---

It was almost midnight. In reality, it had only been fifteen minutes, but the kissing, it seemed, was ages behind. As Richard drove Kori home in his sports car, his arm around her shoulder; Raven hitched a ride back to her house on her new boyfriend's mo•ped; and Wally polited walked Jen home; the three boys thought about these continuous events. They knew that with their loves beside them, they could make it through any educational or social issue that they faced the following year. And as the three girls sought the coming daybreak, they proved that great romances think alike, as they all realized that this was reality – that this was life, and not just an ancient tale in one of Raven's books of poetry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: THE END! Congrats me! And now, thanx to:_

samuraigurl1213 _for my first review ever_

AureliusXSoul _for constant encouragement_

Lavender Gaia _for helpful, considerate advice_

Crazy Sugar Girl _for the most energetic reviews I've ever seen_

Dana-Fire _for my first time ever on "Fav Stories" for Daybreak_

Luna Forest _for some great advice which I took _(see reviews)

_And finally…_

mintcandy _for my favorite reviews!_

_If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, but all of you who reviewed me rule like hell! Kudos!_

_And don't worry, there will be a sequel. I still have to say what happened to Cyborg. So be patient... My next works will probably be _Chronicles of Jump City_, which I hope you guys will like just as much! Until then, always keep writing!_

–DarkRaeLogan


End file.
